


Thunderstorm at the Ace Mansion

by punkyjo



Series: Ace Mansion November [9]
Category: Ace Mansion, The Ace Mansion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjo/pseuds/punkyjo
Summary: The Ace Mansion gets its first thunderstorm, in an alternate universe.
Series: Ace Mansion November [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534484
Kudos: 1





	Thunderstorm at the Ace Mansion

Despite being there for several months, Carys had never seen it rain at the mansion. She’d missed the rain, actually. The scent of a storm rolling in during the late afternoon, the way it lifted the humidity that had built up all day - the weather was one of the only things she missed about home. When it started, she was thrilled. The soothing patter of rain against her bedroom window nearly lulled her into a much needed sleep.

She assumed that the lack of precipitation before this had been because of the magic. Somehow, there had never been any kind of weather other than pleasant and sunny, but now that there was no magic left, “bad” weather could make its appearance. And she was grateful.

Until the thunder woke baby Ash.

His cries were still so small and angry sounding, young as he was, and the moment the thunder hit, he jolted awake, and the wailing began. She forced herself from where she’d been resting on the bed, and pulled him out of his bassinet. “It’s all right,” she cooed. “I’m here.”

He didn’t soothe quickly. Every clap of thunder sent him wailing once again, and she held him close to her, rocking him, dancing with him around the room, gently bouncing him as she paced. She tried feeding him, but he wouldn’t eat. She tried changing him, but he still fussed. She tried swinging, spinning, tossing, everything she could think of to make him smile, but to no avail. The thunder had him worried into a tizzy, and she couldn’t break the cycle long enough to help him settle.

So, she sang. A gentle lullaby, one she only vaguely remembered being sung to her. She didn’t even remember all the words, at first, so she hummed most of the melody. Eventually, the lyrics came rushing back, a flood of memories of a childhood that could only be thought of as happy.

_Hush, my dear one. Sleep serenely. Now, my lovely, slumber deep. Mother rocks you, humming lowly. Close your eyes now. Go to sleep._

She’d never really sung to him before, and it caught his attention, just long enough to distract him from his crying so he could catch his breath. He fussed a little more, squirming in her arms, but as she continued to sing, he found a comfortable spot, and slowly drifted back to sleep. Carys laid back on the bed, still cradling Ash, and the two of them slept, curled into each other, until the storm passed.


End file.
